Anima
by Kidara Saille
Summary: AU. Slash léger. DM:HP. Harry est un homme-lion. Il vit dans la savane et vit difficilement la sècheresse. Il rêve d'aller dans le Nord. mais...


_**Auteur**_ : Kidara Saille

_**Avertissement**_: AU. YAOI. OOC. Peut-être mort prématuré d'un des héros... comme ça c'est dit et on m'engueulera pas a la fin.

_**Couple**_ : HP/DM… sur fond de HP/SR… et pleins d'autres.

_**Note **_: j'ai eu cette idée d'un manga '+ Anima' de Natsumi Makai, un manga très mignon et choupie .

_**Note 2 **_: révision des mythes, des pratiques et des croyances Vaudou au lance-flamme…

* * *

**Prologue** :

.Le Prince à faim.

* * *

La petite patte féline brune de devant encore tremblante et aux poiles humides tâtonna le sol pierreux, puis la patte arrière butta contre le rebord du nie maternel alors qu'elle voulu l'enjambée… 

Mais les pauvres petites pattes de l'enfant ne supportèrent pas son poids, il s'écoula sur le sol.

- « oï, enfant lion… » Deux bras chauds le prit doucement et le sera contre une belle poitrine large et puissante d'un mâle. « Regarde Lily, il est né depuis seulement 20 minutes et il commence déjà à vouloir partir des bras maternelle… notre fils sera un grand roi indépendant et puissant…. Ou un maraudeur de savanes… » L'homme sourit et alla rapporter son enfant auprès de sa mère qui tendit les bars vers lui.

Les cheveux rouges de la femelle fondaient sur son corps fatigué comme de la graisse sous le soleil. Les yeux verts de l'enfant se fermèrent.

- « tout…. Tout le contraire de toi…. alors. » Se moqua la mère en ébouriffant le poil sombre du petit avec sa langue rappeuse.

Le petit miaula et ronronna d'une petite voix.

- « chut femelle ! Ne te moque pas de moi… » Joua le mâle en regardant autour d'eux.

- « je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un herbivore comme toi. » Lily montra ses crocs. «Mais je suis rassurée qu'il est né félin, de plus un lion ! Le roi des animaux, James j'ai eu peur qu'il soit un mouton ou un rat des champs, le déshonneur aurai été sur nous… » La femelle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit son compagnon taper nerveusement le sol avec ses sabots.

Il avait clairement entendu des mouvements dans la savane, et ce n'était pas le vent des plaines.

La tigresse grogna en serrant son enfant étroitement contre sa poitrine tombante et gonflée douloureusement. Elle était encore faible, s'ils se faisaient attaquer, elle ne pourrait pas les défendre.

- « ne restons pas là Lily, je crains que nous soyons découvert sous peu, nous devons arriver aux roches avant qu'_IL_ n'arrive. »

La femelle hocha la tête et se releva difficilement en portant leur progéniture contre son sein.

- « James… j'ai un fort mauvais pressentiment. »

Elle regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux avant de s'élancer dans la plaine.

Le couple galopait à toute vitesse sans regard en arrière, la tigresse serrant son enfant somnolant conte elle alors que son amant la suivait de très près… tout comme leur ennemi qui jouai avec eux.

* * *

**Plus de 90 ans plus tard.**

Il marchait doucement dans la savane, sa lance en silex a travers les épaules et l'air décontracté. Mais en faite, il était nerveux, très nerveux. Sa queue de fauve battait l'air avec dextérité, chassant les mouches et autres insectes nuisibles attiraient par la sueur sous ses poils.

Ses oreilles noires étaient à plat et vers l'arrière sur le sommet de son crâne où sa lourde crinière hirsute était rejetée en arrière pour se dégager le visage. Sa peau était très brune, car il avait vécu toute sa vie sous le soleil cuisant de la savane. Ses muscles étaient puissants et nerveux comme les plus beaux étalons sauvages. Mais il était petit, trop petit pour sa race et son âge.

Mais c'était un Lion. Le Roi de la Savane.

Mais pour l'instant il était seulement un prince. Un prince sans royaume et sans servants fidèles, près à donner leur vie pour lui. Il était seul, depuis le jour de la mort tragique de ses parents bien-aimés.

Une brise sèche lui souffla sur le visage, le Lion s'arrêta. Il regarda à l'horizon, puis il soupira. Il avait soif, très soif. D'habitude le sang de ses proies suffisait, mais il n'y avait plus d'herbivores vivant dans la région depuis des lunes. Seules des cadavres desséchés et pourrissant étaient à disposition.

Non il n'avait pas faim, comme chaque carnivores, le Lion pouvait restait des jours voir des semaines sans manger, mais la soif, elle…. N'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait se débarrasser.

Ses pattes recouvertes de poils aussi sombres que ras le traînaient de plus en plus difficilement sans l'herbe sèche et jaunes infestées de tiques et de parasites.

Depuis des jours il marchait vers le nord, espérant trouver un point d'eau sûr. Mais il n'en était rien. Seulement des fosses boueuse et imbuvable. Le Lion regarda vers le ciel, droit devant lui. Le ciel était noir et humide à l'horizon, mais ici tellement bleu et sec.

Son dos était très droit, sa tête fixe devant lui, mais les yeux mobiles en alerte constante.

- « Potter !! » tonna une voix au dessus de sa tête. Potter releva le visage, puis soupira de lassitude en mettant se main en visière regardant vers le nouveau venu.

- « oui Rogue ? » un corbeau un peu déplumé se posa sur son épaule nu et rendu chaude par le soleil.

- « enfin je vous trouve, une semaine que je parcours cette maudite savane et une semaine que je cuis comme un poulet. » Potter imagina vaguement l'oiseau noir en brochette. Se léchant les babines il voulu attraper Rogue d'un coup de griffe, mais celui-ci s'envola à tire d'aile pour se poser sur le sol même, devant le Lion, sautillant et battant des ailes.

- « n'essayez pas de me manger, je suis pas comestible. » croassa le volatile sans ouvrir le bec. Le Lion continuer de le regarder avec avidité.

- « ô Severus, c'es-tu que ça fait deux semaines que je n'ais pas mangé de la chaire fraîche et gorgée de sang doux… » Le félin pointa sa lance vers le corbeau qui s'envola aussitôt en croassant indigné.

- « votre majesté !! Potter !! _Harry !! _Je ne suis pas là pour faire don de mon corps, mais pour vous prévenir !! Les hommes aux peaux noirs souffrent dans le sud !! » Harry le regarda étonné, puis légèrement déçus. Il avait faim lui ! « Vous êtes le prince des deux savanes !! Le futur roi !! Vous devez protéger votre peuple !! »

Le lion posa son derrière sur le sol dans un bruit matte et s'appuya les épaules avec sa lance, se penchant, il regarda sérieusement le corbeau qui volait sur place devant lui.

- « non Severus, je suis pas un prince et encore moins un roi, j'ai renoncé a mon titre, je- » le corbeau se jeta dans le vide pour se rouler en boule… puis pour éclater comme un fruit d'eau au soleil. Un être humain sortit d'un jet de plume et de sang noir. L'homme était très (très) grand, de race blanche et aux longs cheveux noirs luisant comme gras de transpiration. Son corps était nu et brillait au soleil. Les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue, le Roi des esprits corbeaux, fixaient Harry avec un froid terriblement neutre mais aussi avec la mesquinerie typique de sa race.

- « Potter. Prince ou pas, futur roi ou rôdeur solitaire, vous êtes un Lion, le protecteur des humais à peaux noirs. Ils prient pour que vous veniez à leur aide, ils croient en vous. Vous devez les aider. » Le sermonna calmement le corbeau en le regardant de très haut, Harry lui arrivait a peine aux coudes. « Vous êtes le courage qu'ils n'ont pas »

Le Lion détourna le regard, regardant le nord avec envie et tristesse. Mais il n'était pas un lâche. Harry baissa la tête et colla la partit lion de son corps contre les jambes de Severus qui lui caressa la tête pensivement. Les Lions étaient des animaux à contactes, surtout les femelles.

- « conduit moi aux humains qui me prient à l'aide. »

Et Severus s'envola vers le sud.

* * *

Quand Angelina le vit arriver de face au soleil brûlant de l'après-midi, un corbeau perché sur l'embout de sa lance qu'il avait sur l'épaule. Elle hurla. Son hurlement déchira le repos du village et la sieste des enfants qui dormaient sur le dos ou le ventre de leur mère. Les hommes se regardèrent avant de prendre les armes et partir en courant vers l'endroit ou la jeune femme avait hurlée à pleins poumons. Mais c'était pas un crie de peur ou d'alerte, non, c'était un cris de joie et de soulagement. Le Lion totem était venu suite à leurs prières. 

Majestueux, le Lion arriva vers eux sans criante, sans hésitation sauvage. Il était leur seigneur. Ils étaient ses fidèles, ils le vénéraient et le respecté avec fierté. Angelina était allée chercher le chef du village dans sa case, celui-ci pleura de joie en arrivant en courrant devant leur seigneur. Dean tomba a genoux devant le Lion et embrassa la terre brune et sèche sous les pattes nerveuse de l'enfant Lion.

- « relève toi parent de la terre de feu… relève toi… » Lui susurra le Lion en posant une main puissante dotées d'énorme griffes en corne jaune sur son épaule noire.

Dean se releva avec hésitation, mais en prenant bien garde de jamais croiser le regard de l'admirable créature mi-humaine mi-félin. Le Lion noir piétina sur place avant d'enfoncer profondément sa lance de silex dans la terre dure du village. Sa queue battait énergiquement l'air. Le corbeau croassa à l'oreille de fourrure du félin avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Dean regardait les pattes puissantes de la bête piétiner sur le sol. Leurs griffes étaient énormes, d'environ la longueur de son plus grand doigts, si ce n'est plus.

Le Lion fixait le sommet de son crâne, attendant.

- « je suis Dean, je suis le chef du village et voici ma femme, Angelina. » présenta l'homme et donna un coup d'épaule vers une magnifique jeune femme noire aux seins nues et gonflés…. Prête pour donner naissance à un enfant. Son ventre était énorme.

- « je suis Harry. » fit simplement le Lion. Piétinant toujours le sol nerveusement, ses poils ras luisaient au soleil comme de l'eau noire.

Harry s'appuya alors sur sa lance avec sa main et son autre main se posa sur sa hanche, à l'intersection même des poils de son côté fauve et de sa peau brune pour son côté humain.

- « j'ai faim. » et il bailla pour montré ses crocs blancs fixaient sur sa puissante mâchoire. Un petit jet de salive sortit alors de la gueule pour atterrir sur la joue de l'homme noir qui frissonna de peur, d'admiration et de dégoût. Mais Dean n'osa pas se frotter le visage de peur de mourir suite à un puissant coup de griffe ou embroché par la lance en silex.

* * *

Finalement, on lui porta une jeune chèvre qui était aussi stérile comme le sable du désert. Harry se régala comme jamais. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il égorgeait ce genre d'animal domestique. Mais la viande de cette région était savoureuse et fondante. Potter donna plusieurs coups de pattes dans le vent pour faire fuir Severus qui festoyait joyeusement avec lui, en lui volant des gros bouts de chair. 

Alors que le félin dévorait la chèvre, Dean le regardait extrêmement dégoûté. Malgré la grâce que l'enfant Lion dégagé, c'était un vrai supplice de le regarde se nourrir sans avoir envie de vomir ses tripes.

- « alors, Parent de la terre feu, pourquoi m'avoir prier ? » questionna soudainement le Lion, un morceau de gras coincé entre les crocs.

- « nos enfants sont possédé par Vodun, ils naissaient avec l'œil sur leur front, inscrit dans la chair '_Vodun Vive_' sur le ventre… ils meurent la nuit suivante…. »

- « qu'avez vous fait à Vodun pour qu'il fasse cela ? » questionna Harry, les crocs apparents et du sang autour de sa bouche.

Vodun est l'esprit le plus puissant dans le Vaudou. _Vodun vive _signifie Vodun est vivant. Quand il y a un œil est inscrit quelque par, c'est que l'esprit vous surveille, pour voir si vous ne lui désobéissez pas ou lui manquer de respect.

- « nous n'en savon rien, nous avons perdu le quart de nos enfants en trois lunes… on ne sait plus quoi faire… » Dit Dean, le regard baissait sur les seins de sa femme a ses côtés. Un vieil homme prit la parole derrière Harry, ses cheveux crépus étaient aussi blanc que les nuages et sa peau semblait couler comme de l'eau, ou comme de la cire au soleil.

- « nous avons même sacrifier des poulets noirs… mais les esprits ont fait la sourde oreille. »

Le corbeau qui accompagner le Lion s'envola entre les cases du village avant de se poser sur l'épaule d'un jeune noir aux beaux yeux. L'oiseau frotta sa tête recouverte de plumes contre la joue du jeune gêné. Harry ricana.

- « il a toujours aimé les belles choses. » il se releva, le dos droit, épaules raides. « Emmenez moi voir l'un des lionceaux malades. » ordonna t'il.

Le couple se regarda, puis Angelina se releva difficilement, accepta le coude de son mari et guida le Lion dans l'une des cases faites de boue rouge et de paille a la sortit nord du village.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : bon, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas comprit ce qu'était Harry. Je vous invite de relire plusieurs fois ses misérables pages de texte… et si vous n'y comprenait vraiment rien… envoyez moi un com' avec votre _adresse_ et je vous expliquerais personnellement… 

_A suivre…_

_Voilà pour le début… la suite quand je l__'__aurai écrite _


End file.
